Yumi's Sickle
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: It's Yumi's birthday, and Grim has a present that the Varg never thought she'd be getting form her friend.


**Popped into my head while I was writing. Please don't hate me for it. I promise this is only one chapter. Also, there's going to be someone coming in that's not from HTF, but only because they have a tiny part, I'm not doing it as a crossover. **

**Well, anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Yumi stood in the market, Flame helping Cuddles next to her. They were opened twelve hours, yet the two had to work half of it. She looked at the clock. 11:36 P.M. She sighed, and put her head down.

"Hey. Cheer up. Only twenty four more minutes, and we'll be able to go and party!" Flame said, pushing his friend playfully.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's been almost three years since I got the message that my parents were..." she trailed off, remembering the night the hospital had called her.

"I know, buddy. But it's over and done with." he told her, patting her back. Yumi nodded, and stood up.

"Why should we have a party? I'm just a year older." she spoke, looking up at the ceiling. Flame shrugged.

"I don't know. We just are." he replied. The Varg nodded, and leaned against the counter once more.

**Thirty Minutes Later At Yumi's House**

Most of tree friends were in the living room, some talking, eating, or dancing. Yumi watched them, before looking at her phone. _2 missed calls._ She left the noisy room, and went to her bedroom.

She sat on her bed, and listened to the voice mails.

"_Yo Yumi! You already know it's Grim. Anyways, I'm just calling to tell you... hang on... WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND WAIT A MINUTE? GOD! Anyways, once I'm done here, Imma gonna go get you your present, then I'll be right over... Dude. SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!... Do you want some fries? *laughs* Well, see ya later Yums! Until I come there, have fun, and make sure Flame doesn't set your house on fire."_

Yumi laughed, knowing she was yelling at another drunk person who was in the restaurant she worked part time at. She deleted the message, and listened to the next one.

"_Hey Yumi. Just calling to tell you I'm sorry I couldn't come see you today. I got caught up in my life. You already know. I'll try to come see you tomorrow. I can't make any promises though... and also, don't expect another 'sorry' from me for a long time. Later."_

Yumi smiled, glad he hadn't forgotten about her. She closed her phone, and left her room. When she entered the hallway, she seen two of her friends go into the guest room. _I'm going to pretend I didn't see that._ She thought, walking down the stairs.

"Hey Yumi! Where have you been?" Chill spoke, running up to the Varg.

"Listening to my voice mails." she replied.

"Any from the crazy worker, or the killing human?" Aki Lu asked, leaning against her counter.

"Aki, they have names." she reminded her.

"I know. Grim and... Ajax?" she said, trying to remember his name.

"Close. Alex." she replied, laughing.

"Oh yeah! I'm scared of him. Dude creeps me out!" she said, shivering.

"Him and Grim are the same." she told her.

"Yeah, but he kills for fun. Almost like Evil." she replied.

"Whatever. It's in his nature to kill... It makes him happy too." she said, actually remembering that one day she saw a smile on his face.

"Dude still creeps me out." she said quietly, pushing off the counter, and sitting in a chair, and putting her feet up.

"You've changed ever since we've met, Aki. What happened?" she asked, hopping onto the counter, and turning a little so she could face her friend. The tree kangaroo shrugged.

"I don't know. Hanging around you guys too much, perhaps?" she replied, a smirk on her face.

"Watch it clown." she said, jumping off the counter, and walking over to her. She then grabbed the back on the chair, and tipped it back, allowing Aki Lu to fall to the ground.

"YUMI! YOU BITCH!" she yelled, smiling up at her friend.

"You had it coming!" she told her, helping her up.

**Two House Later**

Everyone in the house was asleep, except for Yumi. For some reason, she wasn't tired. Before she knew it, someone was knocking at her door. She got off the chair was sitting in, and opened it.

"Wazzup Yums!" Grim greeted, something hidden behind her back.

"Hey Grim. Keep your voice down. Everyone's asleep!" she told her. The Sakunam stood there for a second, before smiling.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" she yelled, laughing a little. They both looked at the sleeping animals.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" Evil hissed, rolling over. Yumi smiled, and led her friend to her room.

"So, what's up? Who were you yelling at over the phone?" Yumi asked, tilting her head.

"Oh. Some dumb ass that didn't want to shut his trap." she laughed, her paw still behind her back.

"You and the drunks. What's up with that?" she spoke, laughing with her.

"Who knows. Anyways, here's your present!" she said, holding out a sickle. The handle was jet black, and the blade was a shiny silver. On the other side, Yumi's name was carved in it. She smiled, and gave the Sakunam a hug.

"One question though." she said, looking at it.

"Shoot." she replied.

"Why didn't you wrap it?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Because I suck at wrapping, dude!" she laughed, pushing her playfully. Yumi smiled, and laughed with her.

"Yeah. I know." she said quietly.

"Hey! Thems is fightin words." she spoke, smiling. She laughed some more, and two got up.

"Hey, did Alex give you a call?" Grim asked, looking at her, as they made their way out of the room.

"Yeah. He said he was sorry that he couldn't make it." she told her. The Sakunam stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait... he said he was SORRY?" she repeated. Yumi nodded. "Oh god this world is going to end!"

"Or he's just trying to be nice." she suggested. The other female shrugged, and walked with her to the kitchen.

"He got pissed off at me earlier." she said, hopping onto the counter.

"For what?" she asked.

"Because I asked him to help me brush my hair, because there was a huge knot back there, and he got pissed because I had just washed my hair, and some of the conditioner was still in there." she told her.

"But... you're hair's all short... like it was years ago." she replied, pointing to her hair that was up to her shoulders.

"That's because we decided to cut it again. I didn't want to hear him bitch, and he didn't want to take all day brushing it out, so he cut it." she explained. Yumi nodded, and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks for the gift man." she said.

"Dude. You always know I get you crazy shit. Like next year!" she replied.

"What are you getting me next year?" she asked, a little scared of what her reply would be.

"You'll have to wait. I don't wanna spoil the surprise." she told her, laughing. _Maybe that's a good thing._ She thought, laughing too.

**Manhattan, New York, Alex's Apartment**

"Dude! Come on! Please!" Grim begged, looking at her friend.

"I'm not doing it." he replied, crossing his arms.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" she said, laughing a little at this point.

"NO! I'M NOT HELPING YOU!" he yelled, now glaring at her. Silence fell between them, as both friends stared at each other.

"Please?" she finally said, smiling at him. With an aggravated sigh, Alex nodded his head.

"Fine. Grab a chair, and sit down." he demanded, walking away. She happily obeyed, and sat down in a chair. Alex soon came back with her black hairbrush, and looked at her.

"Did you just wash your hair?" he asked, seeing how shiny it was.

"Yeah, actually, I did." she replied, looking back at him. He sighed, and started to rip at the knot that had built up over the weeks he hadn't seen her.

"This really sucks, Grim. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" he asked, hearing her hair rip as he brushed it.

"God, you sound like my mother." she hissed, gritting her teeth.

"I knew you were going to say that." he sighed. He stopped for a moment, and felt the knot. "You didn't rinse your hair, did you?"

"WHAT! Of course I did!" she said, whipping her head around, and looking at him. He showed her his hand.

"YOU STILL HAVE FUCKING CONDITIONER IN IT!" he shouted, glaring at her. Instead of shouting back like she would've, she started laughing.

"I'm so sorry." she managed to say, the angry expression on his face making her laugh more.

"Don't laugh. It ain't funny." he hissed, wiping the conditioner on her shirt.

"HEY! YOU BITCH!" she yelled, looking down at the spot her had just wiped his hand on.

"You deserved it." he said quietly. She rolled her eyes, and turned back around. He continued to brush it, and listened as his friend would sometimes whimper.

"Dude. I'm not doing this anymore." Alex finally said.

"Damn. I need it brushed out too." Grim said calmly. He stared at her.

"Did you not just put the both of us through hell for what... ten minutes?" he hissed. She shrugged.

"Might be." she replied, looking back at him, and smiling.

"Shut up." he said, hitting her head. Silence fell between them once more, before Grim sighed.

"Cut it." she told him, turning back around.

"What?" he spoke, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Cut. My. Hair. Up to how it was when I was fifteen." she repeated. He stood there for a moment.

"Got a picture or something, 'cause I didn't know you when you were fifteen." he told. She nodded, and took out her phone. Once she found her picture, she handed him her phone.

"Really? You sure?" he asked, handing her it back.

"Choppy choppy choppy!" she replied, her voice a little high pitched.

"Fine. Hold still." he sighed, grabbing all her hair, and changing his hand into a blade. Soon, Grim's hair was in his hand.

"Thank you, madam." she said happily, standing up.

"Yeah yeah yeah... you owe me one." he replied, throwing her remaining hair out. She smiled, and nodded her head. She headed for the door, but stopped.

"You goin to see Yumi tonight?" she asked, looking back at him. He only shrugged.

"I don't know. You already know what's happening on my end." he replied. She nodded, and opened the door.

"Yeah. See ya man, and thanks." she replied, leaving.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**And that's how Yumi got her first sickle. She got her second one by herself. **

**Also, if anyone is wondering, my hair isn't up to my shoulders. It long, and to the middle of my back. Well, that's all I got. SEE YA!**


End file.
